dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess
Jess is a fictional character in Dick Figures. Jess is a nice girl who tends to get along with a lot of people, except for those jerks out there. Jess is sometimes mistaken for Jesse since they are both aqua and have ponytails like Pink's but the only differences is that Jesse has a hat on and Jess is a darker colour. Jess is also best friends with Pink since they both like the same things. Pink also introduced Jess to Blue whom she became friends with. She first appeared in Third Day with Fifi as Bruce's temporary girlfriend. But after she saw him with Fifi, he thought she was his girlfriend and they broke up. She became friends with Professor Stick in Science No More after he helped her fight of Bruce's gang members. She even gave him her phone number, hinting she likes him. In Sparkles with Love, Jess had Spark's eyes on her, meaning he had a crush on her. After their date they became a couple, now showing she is Spark's girlfriend. Eventually she got married to Spark, and is going to have a baby soon. In Jess' Light Fight, she was given powers thanks to Spark, Jade, and Professor Stick to help her defeat Dark Spark. She's shown to high levels of defense, as she could get angry at her friends for betraying her. Friends Met Pink Pink is Jess' best friend and they both like to do the same things. Pink also introduced Jess to Blue to whom she became friends with. Jesse Not really friends but sometimes Jesse drags Jess into her random things like Red with Blue. The two don't really see each other as friends but they still like to hang out sometimes. Bruce Bruce was originally Jess' boyfriend but she left Bruce after she saw him with Fifi. But aside from the break-up the two still see each other as friends. Professor Stick In Science No More, Jess and Professor Stick accidentally bumped into each other on their way home. After he helped her from a street gang, she gave him her phone number, hinting she likes him. Spark Spark is Jess' husband. After their first date he gave her a lotus flower and they became a couple. Later Spark gave her a flower for her hair (in RP). Spark would always go through many things to make Jess happy and hope one day to be with her. Enemies Made Red Jess doesn't like the fact that Red always gets ladies but Blue doesn't. Which is why every time Red acts all sexy in front of Jess, she just walks away. Fifi Jess became enemies with Fifi since the day she saw Bruce with her. Jess also hates it when Fifi bugs her since Fifi sees Jess as a friend but she just walks away and lures her to Wolf. Simon In A Day With Spark, she disliked Simon for being a total jerk and pain in the ass. It's unknown if she still hates him but that'll be determined later. Trivia *In Jess' Quiz, it reveals her last name 'Aquana'. **But her last name was soon changed do Akira after she married Spark. *Her last name is pronounced Aqua-na. *Gets very angry when she sees Dark Spark. *Does get overprotective of her friends. *She holds a pistol to protect herself, similar to Pink. *Sometimes people accidentally mistake her for Pink, since she looks just like her but with a different voice and different color. Voice Gallery Day with Fifi 3.png|Jess with Bruce in Third Day with Fifi A Disaster at the Beach.png Spark kissing Jess.png|Jess and Spark kissing Request 2.png|Jess kisses Spark's cheek for giving her a flower Super Saiyans Can Have Intercourse Too (18+).png|Jess about to have sex with Spark Spark's Quest.png|"Let's go save Jess." Jess in a Sweater.png|Jess in her cute, comfortable sweater. Jess and Jesse.png|Does Jess REALLY like Jesse's threats? SparkXJess.png Valentine's Day - JessXSpark.png Chick Figures - James (Male Holly).png|Jess' Male form, James. Jess Sleeping in her room.png Jess' Dr Fish Treatment.png Season 13 - Jess' Rare Wedding Crisis.png Jess' Light Fight.png Request 13 (Yoshi).png What do you think about Jess? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Characters Category:Main Character